1.Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a percutaneous treatment for aorto-iliac disease, whereby the whole aorto-iliac segment is replaced by endovascular grafts without the requirement for open surgery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The abdominal aorta and iliac vessels are subject to atherosclerotic disease whereby they become narrowed or occluded. Traditional repair has been an aorto-bifemoral graft which requires major surgery. According to this method, a Y-shaped graft is sutured end to side to the aorta below the renal arteries, and end to side in each femoral artery. After repair, while the disease segment is effectively bypassed, backflow will continue to perfuse the hypogastric artery and the inferior mesentery artery, if unobstructed. Angioplasty and stents have also been used to treat narrowed or occluded blood vessels, but their uses are limited to short lesions.
One of the major risks in aorto-iliac surgery is poor perfusion of the colon. If the aorto-iliac system is replaced with tube grafts, bowel ischemia will certainly occur in some patients as tube grafts would cover and bypass the hypogastric and/or inferior mesenteric arteries.